Revenge: The Sequel
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Sequel to Revenge. More torment for one: Draco Malfoy.


The gryffindor girl squeeled happily as her package arrived at breakfast. She quickly unwrapped the pile of books and sighed happily. Hermione glanced at the titles and snickered. "A present?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I have my own personal copies up in my room, these are copies my parents bought for me to Quote Give Those Closed Minded Bastards Hell UnQuote." The girl handed over the card her parents sent and chuckled before handing it off to Harry to read.

_My Darling Girl,_

_ Here's a few tools for Revenge -Evil Laughter-, Ahem, anyway Daddy loves you. Write more often. And here's a video camera, I want documentation of those little brat's faces._

_ Well Sweetheart, your father's lost it, he keeps making lists of all those popular movies and books to send you. And the "Evil Laughter" is starting to get a bit irritating. However I just want you to know that I applaud your nonviolent approach to solving the bullying problem at your school._

_Give those closed minded bastards HELL. Mommy loves you!_

_~Mommy & Daddy~_

"I officially adore your parents." Hermione said as Harry laughed over the letter.

"So what did they send you?" Ron asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Ugh, can't you finish eating before you talk?" Hermione scolded.

"You'll see Ron, you'll see. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." The young gryffindor scurried off uncaring of the hatefilled gazes sent her way from the Slytherin table.

"So my secret identity's name is Gandalf, is it?" He said as soon as she entered his office.

The young girl nodded, "Mmhmmm, I brought you _The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, _and _The Return of the King."_ She said.

"Thank you, when Mr. Malfoy slipped and refered to me as Gandalf I did become curious." He explained.

"Anyone would, thank you for playing along and asking Professor Snape to play along as well with this next bit." She said.

"Of course, I enjoy a good prank every now and then. Just don't tell the Weasley twins that." He winked.

"Yes sir! Thank you for meeting with me, _Gandalf_." She giggled.

"Of course, little lady, now off with you, you have some planning to do."

The great hall was filled with chatter at dinner and the Muggleborn's were the loudest. The young Gryffindor mugleborn who was even now forcing the pureblood elitists to feel the same terror as they'd inflicted on others had certainly made a name for herself. No one would ever forget _ _.

She strode into the Great Hall and slid into her usual seat next to Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her roomate and waited. "You'll see." She whispered as a smirk crawled onto her face. She turned and watched the Slytherin table just as a strange chest appeared in front of Malfoy.

The table murmured uncertainly as the other houses silently looked on. Snape strode over to th chest and glanced stoicly at it. "What is the meaning of this Malfoy? This rubbish written on the top here." He asked.

Malfoy stood to get a better look but couldn't read the pictures that way Snape could. "I-I can't read it Professor." He stuttered.

"Hmph. It says, 'Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest.' Now open it Mr. Malfoy." Snape ordered.

"What?! B-But I could die. It said DEATH! DEATH Professor!" He shouted.

"Yes, I know, I read it. Now open it Mr. Malfoy. Don't make me ask you again." Snape glared.

"Y-Yes Professor." Draco's hands shook as he reached for the chest. HE pushed it open but instead of anything that would hurt him a hollogram appeared of the music video for Barbie Girl by Aqua.

Just as Draco was glaring at the ridiculous hologram and holographic dragon shot out of the box and its large mass filled the great hall. It roared and shot fired at Draco who fainted as soon as he saw the flames heading for him.

Th Gryffindor who'd set the whole thing up stood and turned to the shocked Weasley twins, "That gentlemen, is how it's done." She skipped out of th great hall with the sound of laughter surrounding her.


End file.
